


I Remember You

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Nonbinary Character, Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: And just like that, Gabriel remembers Beelzebub





	I Remember You

And just like that, Gabriel remembers them.

It all comes rushing back, his mind suddenly flooded with the memories of Beelzebub, his Beelzebub, with white wings and a halo.

How they would create a butterfly for every flower he made.

How they looked in robes of soft white.

How they would smile at him, laugh with him.

How they were in love with him.

How he was in love with them.

Gabriel feels a surge of anger at the Almighty. How _dare_ she take his love from him and then _wipe his mind_ of them.

The anger is immedently replaced by guilt and Gabriel knows that he’s staring, but he can’t help it.

Beelzebub notices his staring and gives him a look. “What?” They snap rudely.

“You.” Gabriel says softly, looking past the flies and the blemishes and seeing Beelzebub as they once were.

“Me,” replies the demon flatly, and Gabriel wants to say _Yes, you, always._ but doesn’t.

Instead he takes Beelzebub into his arms in a huge hug, ignoring how they fight against him and screech like a cat being tortured.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers into their neck, fighting the tears that threaten to spill. Beelzebub is still fighting against him. “I’m sorry that I ever stopped loving you.”

That makes the demon freeze.

There’s a moment of silence before either of them speak.

“So,” says Beelzebub. “You remember.”

“Can you ever forgive me?”

Another long moment of silence, but this time, instead of saying anything, Beelzebub removes Gabriel’s head from their shoulder and kisses him.

The kiss feels like all the ones they shared before Beelzebub’s fall, and tastes like hope and new beginnings.

And Gabriel commits all of it to memory. He’s never going to forget Beelzebub again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the popular hc that Gabriel and Beelzlebub knew each other before Beelzebub fell.


End file.
